channel101fandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Unicorn
Created by Tyler Spiers and Mike Rose. Screening Info FIRST SCREENING Wednesday, February 28th - 2007 LAST SCREENING Sunday, July 29th - 2007 LAST AUDIENCE SHARE 48.6% (6th at screening with 102 votes) Mike Rose and Tyler Spiers, the masterminds behind Channel 101's longest running series (Classroom), claimed themselves another slot in Prime Time with a world imagined into existence by an eight-year old gay boy named Shannon. Having the horse sense to utilize the animation talents of frequent rejectees Craig Morris and Robert Potter, Planet Unicorn was a testament to the creator's abilities to utilize the Channel101 community to it's full potential. And the show exploded in viral popularity. YouTube fan films and frequent links all about the internet brought this Channel 101 show the kind of attention that hadn't been seen since Chad Vader. In an abrupt turn, the July 2007 audience cancelled Planet Unicorn's run, but maybe like Chad Vader the show will continue long beyond it's life span at 6356 Hollywood Blvd. The fictional stories revolve around three talking unicorns - Feathers, Cadillac and Tom Cruise - who were created by an 8 year-old gay boy named Shannon. The tag-line for the series reads: "In the year 2117, an 8-year-old gay boy named Shannon found a magic lamp. He was granted three wishes. The first, a fur jacket. The second, a flying car. And the third was a planet full of unicorns. This is the story of that planet..." Each episode begins with the spoken introduction above, which is followed by the theme song introducing the three unicorns. The theme song goes as follows: "A gay boy wished for a planet full of unicorns. Planet Unicorn, Unicorn Planet. Give it up for Feathers, Ooh, Cadillac, and Tom Cruise! Uhhh whoooa! Planet Unicorn... Heyyy!" Characters Episode list Episode 1: The unicorns encounter Shannon for the first time and thwart a threat to their environment. We learn of Tom Cruise's special ability. Episode 2: The unicorns discover the importance of expressing emotions. Episode 3: A trip to the sea proves dangerous. Cadillac's special ability is revealed. Episode 4: Vanity threatens to ruin the unicorns' friendship. Episode 5: Shannon's new friend comes between him and the unicorns. Feathers displays his special ability. Episode 6: The unicorns learn about Christmas and fill in for Santa's reindeer, while the reindeer explore Planet Unicorn. The episodes are no longer available to view on Channel101.com or official Youtube uploads. Media attention The series is a production for Channel 101, where it lasted six episodes before being cancelled by the live audience, and was also distributed through MySpaceMySpace.com - Planet Unicorn - 17 - Garçon - US - www.myspace.com/planetunicorn3. The show has been featured on NPR's Day to Day showNPR: VH1 Asks Viewers to OK Videos, in Out Magazine (August 2007), Time Out New York (August 2007), and was named as one of New York Magazine's 20 Funniest Web Videos of 2007The 20 Funniest Web Videos of 2007 - New York Magazine. The creators have been interviewed on Red Eye w/ Greg Gutfeld.Red Eye. Broadcast: May 16, 2008. The show received the 2008 "OMFG Internet" award from the Logo Channel. http://www.logoonline.com/shows/newnownext_awards/nominees.jhtml New Now Next Awards program on Logo The show was also a Web Winner for Acceptable.TV: The second episode can be viewed on the May 29th Video Podcast. References Links * *Show Page at EffinFunny. *MySpace Page Category:Planet Unicorn Category:Mike Rose Category:Animation Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Channel 101 Category:Tyler Spiers Category:Drew Droege Category:Bennie Arthur Category:Ryan Elder Category:Shows with unavailable episodes Category:Acceptable TV